


Thrill

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel. PWP. Angel brings a girl a home from the bar. AU. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

I Got A Runaway Train Running Through My Veins  
Come Over  
Got Another One In My Bed And You Don't Know Her  
I Can't Explain The Scratches On My Back  
All Over

Xander shoved a very beautiful young blonde practically in his face. Angel looked up shyly and gave a small smile. "Sorry."

The girl laughed, looking from Xander to him. "For?"

"Whatever he said to bring you over here."

She gave a chuckle and shrugged. "It got me over here didn't it?" she teased.

Angel raised his glass up at that. "This is true."

She took a step closer, then jumped on the stool beside him. "I'm Buffy."

He tilted his head slightly forward. "Angel."

"Mmm, well, Angel. I have been told you are a poor soul suffering from a broken heart."

Angel quickly thought up five different ways he could hurt Xander. "You were misinformed." She raised an eyebrow. "I found my ex-fiancee in bed with another man, months ago. I am over it, though my moron friends have concern that I just haven't taken up with someone else yet," he explained.

"Well, why not? Too soon?"

"Nah, not anymore. And I don't know... haven't met anyone."

"You've met me."

OoOoO

After finishing another glass, Buffy leaned closer. "Do you wanna take home with you?"

He gave her a smirk. "Why? Wanna top this evening off with a cup of coffee?"

"I have an idea for something hot and steamy, but trust me, it's not coffee."

OoOoO

Cordelia had been boring in bed, which had made him boring in bed. She had no interest in trying anything new, except maybe switching up partners. But even from what he'd seen from walking in on the two of them... it was the same boring ass routine with her.

Which was already the complete opposite of what was happening to him with Buffy. And they hadn't even gotten inside his townhome yet. His body was on fire being close to her, his head dizzy with every touch or taste of her. Hell, the woman had gotten him off already one in the cab ride over here. She'd unzipped his pants, planted her face in his lap, and devoured him in the backseat. Both to his and the driver's surprise. Not that either of them minded one bit either.

As he fumbled with getting the key into the lock, her hand went to his crotch again, stroking him before letting her fingers return to his zipper, pulling it down again and letting her small hand slip inside. He groaned, feeling her touching him, squeezing, starting to stroke him back to life down there.

He pulled her inside, pulling his jacket off and throwing it to the side while spinning them so he could pushed her back against the door to close it. His mouth found hers, his tongue sliding in, greeting hers. Her hand had slipped from his pants in all the commotion and now, together with the other, grabbed at his shirt, ripping it off of him, buttons flying. "Impatient."

"You have no idea."

Angel smirked, fiddling with his pants then pushing them downward until he could step out of them after kicking his shoes off. While he did that, Buffy unzipped her dress and let it hit the floor, too.

His hands returned to her, stroking over her small but perfectly curved body. He kissed her again before going to find a condom tucked away in his wallet.

While he finished undressing her, teasing as he went, she did the same and handled the job of slipping the green-colored condom on to his manhood. He was more than a little tempted to not wear one, wanting to feel her around him, but he figured for the moment, with what little sense he had to use at the time, it'd be better to be safe than sorry so he went with it.

She pushed him around the room until they got to his sofa, letting him sit down before crawling on top of him, leading him into her waiting core. They both groaned at the contact, the noise growing as he continued to slide easily inside until fully seated in her warmth.

She started off slow, sensual, teasing, but before he knew it she was riding him like the world would stop spinning if she let up. And even that wasn't enough. He'd craved more so wound up pushing forward, falling off the couch. She landed on her back on the floor, he hovered abover her, one fist in the rug the were on, the other teasing her swollen bud, his body thrashing uncontrollably into hers.

OoOoO

Hours later, he called into work. He couldn't even imagine going in after the night he'd had. He couldn't even feel his damn legs after the hurricane he'd created with this spitfire of a blonde.

His eyes looked around his room and out the door to it to what he could see of the rest of his house. It seriously looked like a natural disaster had struck. Furniture was overturned, shit broken on the floor, clothes everywhere. There were piles of condoms still scattered about, though he didn't know how with how many they'd gone through during the night and on into this morning. His dog was in hiding, having been scared of the wild moans and cries and actions he'd seen.

Angel dropped the phone to the night stand he'd picked it up from, then turned to grab the body of the girl next to him in bed. She was soft, naked and warm. His fingers danced down her body until reaching the spot he wanted and pushed two fingers inside her, waking her up.

"Bigger," she moaned.

He kissed her shoulder. "Mmm, you want something bigger in there?"

She moved against his hand. "Mmhmm. Think you have anything to fit the bill?"

He chuckled. "I think I could pull something out that would work."

OoOoO

Twenty-four hours after leaving the bar and without any contact to his friends or anyone besides work, Angel found himself opening the door and Xander walking in. He rubbed his eyes, muttering. 

Xander looked around. "What in the hell happened to you?" he asked. Angel hadn't returned his calls all day, hadn't gone to work. His house was a disaster, he was walking with a limp, and he had scratches all over his back and torso. "Did you get robbed?"

Angel laughed. "Hurricane Buffy came through," he said.

"The girl from the bar?"

Angel nodded, rubbing his eye one last time. He put a hand on his friends' shoulder. "I have no earthly idea how to thank you," he said.


End file.
